During the operation of a wet oxidation system, concentrations of inert solid particles often build up in the reactor. These particles may flow into the reactor slurried with the feed, or may be formed by chemical reaction or agglomeration within the reactor. Unless removed from the reactor, these particles may gradually build up on the bottom of the reactor and may eventually fill the entire reactor.